The present invention relates to provisional, or trial, implants having an indicator of implant function and joint kinematics.
During joint replacement surgery it is common for a surgeon to use a provisional implant or set of implants to determine the proper size and placement for a particular prosthetic joint component. Typically the affected bones are cut to accept the prosthetic component and then a succession of corresponding provisional components are tried in the joint. Each provisional is placed and its function and the joint kinematics are checked for such things as joint laxity or tightness, component tilt, and smoothness, freedom and extent of joint motion. With prior devices the surgeon has had to rely on his ability to sense or feel proper joint function and his ability to see in the indistinct environment of a surgical wound how the components are performing.